Forever Strong
by BlondeBubble
Summary: "You and me we'll always be forever strong" Song inspired story. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own NCIS:LA and sadly I never will.**

**A/N:**** So I was listening to this song and the lyrics just reminded me of Deeks and Kensi, so I set about writing a one shot based around them. Anyway somewhere along the writing I turned it into a whole team story. I hope you enjoy, I have written a few stories for other shows but this my first NCIS:LA story. **

**The song that this story is based around is called ****Forever Strong**** written and sung by Oliver** **Tompsett. Look him up on iTunes. I have his permission to reproduce the lyrics for this piece of writing. **

_**Forever Strong**_

Deeks looks over his shoulder to see his partner walking down the beach, ice creams in hand with Monty trotting loyally by her side. She smiles at him when she spots him looking, a smile that makes his heart want to burst. It had been a year since the Sidorov case, a long year of trying to find their new normal. Everything had changed and nothing would be the same ever again. It was a struggle but slowly they had healed, all of them had needed to heal, in one way or another. There was a point at the very beginning when he thought they would never come back from this. Kensi proved him wrong, as she often does and showed him that giving up was not an option, failure wasn't available.

It was only 5 months ago that they gave into their 'thing'. Deeks credited his recovery to Kensi's constant presence and support. He would have fallen into a black spiral of despair if it hadn't been for her and he knew that he owed her his life, she already had his heart so the rest was easy to give.

Kensi sat beside him on the sand, handing over his ice cream while stealing a kiss at the same time. She smirked at him as she pulled away and started to eat her ice cream. He scooted closer to her and entwined the fingers on their free hands together resting them on his thigh.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Deeks looked at her "For what?" he asked "For not breaking your promise" came the brunette's reply.

_"I don't believe it, I'm living in a dream come true._

_I never thought that a guy like me would get a girl like you._

_Out of all the guys your blue eyes have ever seen,_

_How on Earth did your eyes land on me?_

_Who you fall in love with is something they say you can't choose,_

_But if I'd chosen, know that I would still choose you._

_Don't wonder if I'm gonna put you first,_

_Cos I promised you for better or for worse" _

Walking along the beach hand in hand back to Deeks' apartment. Deeks leaned into her ear and spoke softly "You"ll always have me Fern, because without you there is no me. You saved me, the least I can do is be yours" He finished by lightly kissing her cheek. Kensi squeezed his hand and pulled him closer to her nestling her head into his shoulder.

Once back at the apartment the duo showered and changed and headed out to the bar they were meeting the rest of the team at. As part of the re-healing process Hetty had been organising multiple team bonding outings to ensure that bridges were built and fences were mended. The great leader herself rarely attended them but of course she always knew all the details from them. Nothing escaped the tiny ninja lady.

Callen and Sam were already at the bar, bickering over something of nothing. "Oh look Kens, the old married couple are already here, keeping the seats warm for everyone" Callen looked behind him at the sound of the Detective's voice. He snorted "Well we did wonder if you were actually going to turn up, your time keeping hasn't improved in all the years you've been with us. Kensi you need to train him a bit more" Sam chuckled and went to make a witty remark but Kensi spoke before he could "Why would I want to change something that works so well? Hmmmm. You two were the ones bickering" Callen rolled his eyes as Sam commented "We were not bickering"

Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder "Awww thanks princess, see this is why you're my partner"

The two older agents stopped making gagging faces when their two tech geniuses walked into the bar followed by Nate.

Deeks smiled at the man that had been a rock to him on his path to recovery. The smile was returned with a nod to the 'thing' being out in the open.

The Detective and the Psychologist approached the bar together to order the drinks "I'm glad to see you two are still going strong" Nate told the shaggy blonde. "With her by my side we'll be forever strong. But that's something you've known for a while; you and Hetty. You planned for this from the start" The psychologist shrugged his shoulders and simply said "What will be will be" Deeks laughed and hit Nate on the back "I'm glad some things never changed".

_"And we'll go higher and higher, seems we're never coming down._

_We'll go further and further and our feet won't touch the ground._

_All the greatest loves of all have all gone, _

_You and me we'll always be forever strong. _

_It's so easy to fall in love when life is just a song,_

_No truer test than to stay in love when everything's goes wrong _

_The world could end and you could break my heart,_

_But I promise I will love you like I loved you from the start." _

When the seven of them were settled in the booth and the banter was flowing. Deeks looked around him. He had Kensi; his partner, the woman who made his world make sense to his left. To his right he had Nate; the man who had helped him though many dark periods over the past 12 months. Beyond Nate he had Callen; the glue of the team. Even in the most desperate of days he ensured that it stuck fast and they reminded intact as the best team they could be. Opposite sat Nell and Eric; the rays of sunshine in all their lives. Never letting anyone dwell on things and always keeping a positive outlook on events. Then there was Sam; the man who he felt he had come the furthest with. Mutual respect has been achieved. Finally there was Hetty; the leader of leaders, what could be said about a woman like Hetty. He really had her to thank the most for bringing him into this world and giving him back a life worth living for.

It was Nate's voice that cut though his thoughts "I'm not getting sentimental or soppy but I did just want to say that I'm proud of you all. I'm proud of you as individuals and as a team. You're a formidable force to be reckoned with and I believe it would be very difficult to find loyalty as strong as I find here." He raised his glass "To us, may we remain forever strong" The other 6 people sitting there raised there glasses and repeated "To us" Nate catching Deeks' eye and giving a small nod, which the Detective returned.

_"And we'll go higher and higher, seems we're never coming down._

_We'll go further and further and our feet won't touch the ground._

_All the greatest loves of all have all gone, _

_You and me we'll always be forever strong. "_

That evening in bed with Kensi in his arms, Deeks knew this was where he belonged and where he intended to stay. Kensi shifted in her sleep and muttered "Go to sleep Deeks, I can hear you thinking" he chuckled and kissed her temple "Love you" a smile gracing her lips as she replied "Love you more"

_"I don't believe it, I'm living in a dream come true._

_I never thought that a guy like me would get a girl like you._

_Out of all the guys your blue eyes have ever seen,_

_How on Earth did your eyes land on me?_

_Who you fall in love with is something they say you can't choose,_

_But if I'd chosen, know that I would still choose you._

_Don't wonder if I'm gonna put you first,_

_Cos I promised you for better or for worse"_


End file.
